domains_of_the_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Krurx
The Krurx are a sophisticated and knowledgeable people. Their main purpose in life is the pursuit of knowledge and information because it honors their goddess, Ara, the Goddess of Knowledge and Wisdom, as well as the Goddess of the Domain of Transmutation. Due to the Krurx's high intelligence, most Krurx are seen as arrogant and pompous, and they act similarly to humans. This is because most Krurx would rather be around their fellow species, who are able to keep up with them in terms of intelligence and critical thinking. As for a Krurx's appearance, their skin color can range from a light brown to a light gray, and their hair color is typically brown or black. Their eye color can be brown, amber, or hazel and sometimes horns grown on their temples as a part of their head. The society of the Krurx is slightly matriarchal, with women tending to hold more authoritative positions in the government or corporate entities. Other than that discrepancy, gender roles are relatively equal or neutral, but men still hold most work positions. Their society is dominated by academia, as it's a very important aspect of the Krurx lifestyle. Knowledge is power to them, and they seek it. Biology and Appearance Physiology The Krurx aren't very diverse as a people. Their skin color is generally light brown or light gray, and their hair color is normally just brown or black. Their eye color can be brown, amber, or hazel, and their average height is about 5'9 to 6'3 ft. Most Krurx live to be from 50 to 65 years old, but advances in medicine have elevated this statistic. Horns can also grow out of a Krurx, but this doesn't always happen. Their horns grow on their temples on their head and aren't useful in a fight because these horns usually curve. The Krurx also contain a natural affinity to the Domain of Wrath and are known as powerful Warmongers if they practice such a Domain Society and Culture The society of the Krurx is mainly equal in terms of the positions of men and women. However, this doesn't apply to every position. Positions of power and authority, such as government politicians and advisors or corporate positions are made up of females. Men dominate the workforce, and they make up nearly every Krurx military position. Krurx culture is heavily influenced by knowledge and learning, as many Krurx pursue them because of their religion. The Krurx worship Ara, the Goddess of Wisdom and Knowledge, as well as the Goddess of the Domain of Transmutation. It is said that the more the Krurx seek knowledge, the more they honor their Goddess. With this in mind, many Krurx pursue intellectual positions and are held to a higher standard in most academic institutions. Krurx children are held to the same standard and are expected to excel in their studies. Religion The Krurx worship the Goddess of Wisdom, Ara, by learning more and expanding their intellect in the various fields of academia. This religion is loosely organized, but there's a total of nineteen High Priests that operate in the lands of the Krurx at a time. Their religion would become more organized after the Medieval Era, as it became more influential in Krurx governments and institutions. One of the religious traditions of the Krurx is the Eminent Debate, an event that happens every ten years. During this tradition, the most intelligent philosophers, scientists, and mages meet to discuss ideas and inventions. It is said that Ara herself attends this event, and gives advice to the Krurx during it. Category:Races